Act 16
Act 16 is the sixteenth episode of the ''Magical Girls'' roleplay series. It premiered April 4, 2016. Summary With four of the crystals stolen, can Keira hold out much longer? The villains and Natalie make a final stand to steal the last crystal. Plot Stella awoke to find herself sleeping next to Ty, immediately seeming to regret that the pair had slept together the night before. She quickly gathered her clothes and left, needing to hurry to the school to watch Keira's rehearsal for the talent show. On her way she was stopped by Natalie who blew a strange powder in her face. Stella immediately forgot seeing Natalie and hurried on her way. At the school gym, Keira sang Colors by Halsey for Kat and Morgan, Stella arrived in the middle of the performance. When she asked how she did, the girl's told her they doubted she wouldn't win and praised her performance. Natalie, who was spying on them, told planned to tell Tatum of Keira's song choice for her to steal it. Morgan noticed Stella was still wearing her clothes from the previous day and questioned her on it, Stella reluctantly explained that she had sex with Ty. She admitted that she mostly regretted it and said she couldn't believe how he weaseled his way into sleeping with her. Kat was immediately infuriated and said she wanted to punch him but Stella told her that it was alright because she actually did like Ty and she didn't refuse the sex. Morgan then suggested the girls grab smoothies and they headed out. Morgan needed to head back into the gym after realizing she'd forgotten her bag, allowing Natalie to hit her with the same powder as Stella. In the school, Tatum was delivering letters and sticking them in each student's locker. Natalie approached her and told her of Keira's song choice before suggesting she steal the song. Tatum agreed before leaving and planning her performance. In town, the girls got smoothies and talked about the previous day of school. Kat commented about how weird it was to see Natalie after learning that she was evil. Morgan, puzzled, asked if she'd really shown up to school, Kat said that apparently she'd seen her talking to Aria, who she blew off. Keira wondered if Aria may be evil too, Stella dismissed this by saying it didn't make any sense but said it didn't make sense for Leon to be evil either. Natalie arrived, taunting the girls by ignoring them. Keira watched her former best friend, appearing visibly saddened. After Natalie left, Kat followed her in hopes of talking to her but Natalie threw the same powder in her face that she'd done to Stella and Morgan. Kat returned, thinking Natalie had escaped, and the girls prepared to leave. Just then, a squad of Faron attacked and surrounded the girls before grabbing and separating Kat, Morgan, and Stella. Keira transformed and prepared to destroy the Faron but Natalie stopped her. Ready to fight, Natalie began taunting Keira who told her that she couldn't fight her best friend. When Natalie attempted to strike her down, Keira told her that she was her best friend and she loved her, this got through to the real Natalie but the evil crystal took back over and she attacked. Seeing no way out, Keira defended herself and defeated Natalie. Oculos, Serpens, and Rajani teleported into the fight and beat Keira back. Rajani used the powers of the four stolen crystals in an attempt to get Keira's. The green crystal hit Natalie with a jolt of energy that shattered her fake crystal and caused her skin to turn grey and paralyze her. Just before Rajani was able to steal the pink crystal, Aasim appeared and blasted her back. Oculos and Serpens turned to see where the attack came from, Kennedy and Rowan Walsh - the final two Guardians - stood with Aasim. The trio jumped down and to fight the villains, Oculos attempted to attack them but was beaten by the powerful Yin Yang Bomb. Oculos, Rajani, and Serpens retreated - teleporting back to the Crypt. Once there, Rajani revealed she was able to steal a portion of the pink crystal's energy and placed that into Hecate's seal. She then unloaded a massive amount of magic into the final three seals, partially reviving Hecate who was possessing Avvar's body. Aasim turned to Kennedy, asking her to heal Natalie. After doing so, the two newest Guardians introduced themselves to the girls and Aasim returned their crystals, then revealing that he was able to survive Rajani's assassination attempt by scattering his energy when Natalie attacked him. He was able to resurface thanks to Kennedy, Rowan, and the power of their crystals. When it came time to return the green crystal to Natalie, she told Aasim and the girls she couldn't do it anymore and she needed time - rejecting the crystal. Keira worried for Natalie, hoping she'd be alright. Cast *Melanie Putzo as Keira Hartily *Annie Juran as Natalie Swift *Jynkx as Morgan Carrera *Lulu Malik as Stella Martin *Quinn Anton as Kat Burton *Geri Larnia as Kennedy Walsh *Amber Putzo as Rowan Walsh *Rp Tool as Aasim *Demonika1 as Rajani *Africaa Amat as Tatum Act *October Amat as Ty Broadbeck *DamianMarx as Oculos *Squeakersthe2nd as Serpens *Zvory as Hecate / Avvar Notes *First appearance of Kennedy Walsh. *First appearance of Rowan Walsh. *First appearance of Hecate. *First appearance of Avvar since Act 7. *End of the Dark Thunder Arc. *The stolen crystals are returned to the girls except the green crystal, which Natalie rejected.